austerity
by what a lovely way to burn
Summary: — a collection of harry potter haikus.
1. chapter one

**snowflake, end of a relationship**

•

 _snowflakes melt in your_

 _hand, sliding down your palm like_

 _the tears you're shedding_


	2. chapter two

**harry,** **rainbow**

•

 _as a child, he would_

 _watch through the window as the_

 _pastel colours formed_


	3. chapter three

**severus, heartbreak, loneliness**

•

 _alone again, the_

 _feeling too familiar,_

 _but now something new_


	4. chapter four

**regulus, shadow**

•

 _ever since that day,_

 _he has been ghosting through life_

 _like a black shadow_


	5. chapter five

**voldemort, wand**

•

 _the wand was not what_

 _made him powerful the way_

 _he foolishly thought_


	6. chapter six

**bellatrix, insanity**

•

 _the same black madness_

 _gripped her like it had_

 _so many others_


	7. chapter seven

**lake, jily, night**

•

 _sneaking out at night,_

 _to sit by the great lake and_

 _just talk for hours_


	8. chapter eight

**blackinnon, motorcycle, sneaking out at night**

•

 _they fly through the air,_

 _dark sky illuminated_

 _by the bright headlights_


	9. chapter nine

**greyback**

•

 _abandoned at a_

 _young age for his affliction,_

 _he wandered alone_


	10. chapter ten

**may, flowers**

•

 _the flower fields that_

 _bloom in may shows that the month_

 _is not all mourning_


	11. chapter eleven

**hand**

•

 _the silver hand that_

 _attempted to kill two but_

 _only finished one_


	12. chapter twelve

**amycus**

•

 _he pays no mind to_

 _his sister's complaints, and swipes_

 _his tongue up her cheek_


	13. chapter thirteen

**lucius, love**

•

 _he thought love was a_

 _weakening emotion, but_

 _that was before her_


	14. chapter fourteen

**narcissa**

•

 _never having been_

 _pregnant before, she is scared_

 _but lucius is there_


	15. chapter fifteen

**luna**

•

 _she may be different,_

 _but she's unique and luna,_

 _and that's what matters_


	16. chapter sixteen

**frank**

•

 _unbeknownst to him,_

 _he passed down his clumsiness_

 _and his open heart_


	17. chapter seventeen

**lily**

•

 _when faced with the choice,_

 _she chose love and selflessness_

 _the way she'd been taught_


	18. chapter eighteen

**selwyn, importance**

•

 _not often mentioned,_

 _he wasn't as important_

 _as he himself thought_


	19. chapter nineteen

**morsmordre**

•

 _the fateful green mark_

 _cast above a crime scene to_

 _warn of a success_


	20. chapter twenty

**marlene, mourning**

•

 _to her, in sorrow,_

 _cigarettes and sex seemed to_

 _fix her shattered world_


	21. chapter twenty-one

**different class love**

•

 _they were not destined_

 _to be, for he was a prince_

 _and she a mere maid_


	22. chapter twenty-two

**abraxas** **, daze**

•

 _after her death, he_

 _lived life in a daze and turned_

 _his son against him_


	23. chapter twenty-three

**forbidden**

•

 _she should have fought more_

 _to stay with the only man_

 _who made her heart sing_


	24. chapter twenty-four

**avada kedavra**

•

 _even in death, she_

 _blames herself for not doing_

 _more to save her son_


	25. chapter twenty-five

**abandon, toujours pur**

•

 _he abandoned them,_

 _too ashamed of their motto_

 _to remain a black_


	26. chapter twenty-six

**walburgadruella**

•

 _their stolen kisses_

 _proved that arranged marriage vows_

 _did not conjure love_


	27. chapter twenty-seven

**believe**

•

 _throughout the war, she_

 _remained optimistic and_

 _dared hope for the end_


	28. chapter twenty-eight

**cho**

•

 _after, she wonders_

 _what could have happened if not_

 _for that bright green curse_


	29. chapter twenty-nine

**severus**

•

 _he was not destined_

 _to be anything but the_

 _villain in her eyes_


	30. chapter thirty

**stubbornness**

•

 _her refusal to_

 _bow before the false king would_

 _bring her story's end_


	31. chapter thirty-one

**purple**

•

 _purple ink bleeds_ _through_

 _the parchment; her signature_

 _will end their marriage_


	32. chapter thirty-two

**marlene mckinnon**

•

 _she never said she_

 _loved him; it was her only_

 _regret when she died_

— and now it's too late


	33. chapter thirty-three

**forever**

•

 _when they got married,_

 _he thought their love would last for_

 _the rest of their lives_


	34. chapter thirty-four

**dark**

•

 _the black night was dark;_

 _not just in colour, but from_

 _magic that was cast_


	35. chapter thirty-five

**jily**

•

 _he thought he'd never_

 _seen anything as stunning_

 _as her emerald eyes_


	36. chapter thirty-six

**snow, the burrow**

•

 _white snow falls gently_

 _on the roof of his house, where_

 _he is always safe_


	37. chapter thirty-seven

**one-sided love, forbidden**

•

 _it was forbidden_

 _and unrequited, and that_

 _just made it sting more_


	38. chapter thirty-eight

**drarry**

•

 _no one would believe_

 _them if_ _news spread; that's why they_

 _don't bother to hide_


	39. chapter thirty-nine

**grave, future**

•

 _his childrens' futures_

 _were the only thing that kept_

 _him from his own grave_


	40. chapter forty

**angsty otp (waldru)**

•

 _little did she know_

 _her kingdom was to be ruled_

 _by one queen only_


	41. chapter forty-one

**_author's notes:_** _for my jily-obsessed buttercup._

* * *

 **jily**

•

 _his hair ruffling_

 _made her wish she was the one_

 _making it messy_


	42. chapter forty-two

**druella,** **fancy ball**

•

 _she wished the bright lights_

 _would mask her departure so_

 _she could say goodbye_


	43. chapter forty-three

**fireworks, waldru**

 **•**

 _under the fireworks,_

 _their lips burn and their hearts light_

 _with a fierce passion_


End file.
